


But I'm on the outside(I'm looking in)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: But I'm on the outsideI'm looking inI can see through youSee your true colors





	But I'm on the outside(I'm looking in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFirstSeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/gifts).



_And you_  
_Can bring me to my knees_  
_Again_  
_All the times_  
_That I could beg you please_  
_In vain_  
_All the times_  
_That I felt insecure_  
_For you_  
_And I leave_  
_My burdens at the door_

* * *

"You should not be doing this novice."

It was a warning that he had heard many times before. A sharp scold that mimicked the way his mother or sister used to speak to him with whenever he did something that was frowned upon.

Only this was  _different_. 

This was his Mentor; the one who had accepted him into the Brotherhood when no one else had wantsd him to be an Assassin. The one who had trained him by day and taught him _the Creed_ by night.

"If it kills me then it would be a perfect way to die." 

Aguilar doesn't remove his hands from the stern grip they have around her jaw as he leans down to kiss her. 

Moments like these are when they can belong to themselves instead of the duties that they have taken upon themselves as burdens. It is when she is so much more than just his mentor to this new way of life that he chose on his path of revenge.

She is Maria de Al'Andalucia in these moments hidden away in her study.

_"Foolish novice."_

* * *

_But I'm on the outside_  
_I'm looking in_  
_I can see through you_  
_See your true colors_  
_'Cause inside you're ugly_  
_You're ugly like me_  
_I can see through you_  
_See to the real you_  
  
_All the times_  
_That I felt like this won't end_  
_It's for you_  
_And I taste_  
_What I could never have_  
_It was from you_  
_All the times_  
_That I've cried_  
_My intentions_  
_Full of pride_  
_But I waste_  
_More time than anyone_

* * *

Callum knew deep down that it was not her, that it could not be her, that somewhere this was nothing more than a figment from Aguilar's memories or Sophia's manipulation. 

The one who had made his sundry blade, given to him by Moussa, was the same one that Lara had spoken of in the Café. It was the same test subject that had lead Abstergo straight to his ancestor in search of the Apple. It was the woman who looked so much like  _her_ that it hurt Aguilar as soon as his ancestor looked at her through him.

The hood identical to his own did little to hide those familiar blue eyes or that knowing smile that he remembered all too well.

"My novice, killing pimps, only it's Abstergo you hunt now isn't it?"

The tension is snapped as they collide together inside the hall of the Grand Temple, the sounds of people yelling and shuffling admist the assassination, all in a desperate attempt to get out. He knows he should be meeting with the others, but even if he wanted to he  _needed_ this. To feel her again even if it's nothing more than a quick embrace.

_"Maria."_

"Aguilar. It's Valéria now."

_"Cal. I'm so sorry."_

* * *

_But I'm on the outside_  
_And I'm looking in_  
_I can see through you_  
_See your true colors_  
_'Cause inside you're ugly_  
_You're ugly like me_  
_I can see through you_  
_See to the real you_

Alan Rikkin had hid them so well, the descendants of Maria, as if he was trying to have a collection with Maria and Lara and his own son. Though he was gone now. They were  _free_ now. Every descendant from Assassin or Templar was no longer living imprisoned inside the pristine walls of the Abstergo Foundation.

Even more so, it didn't take long for her to find  _him_. Moving through the sea of dark hoods before slitting open the throat of Abstergo's public image. Standing there long enough before disappearing into the shadows as panic set it. 

 _Foolish novice,_ a voice thought, or perhaps it had been herself. 

She saw right through Aguilar no matter how much he had changed after five hundred years. No matter how lighter colored his eyes were or how tense he was to be someone experiencing the memories of an Assassin. She saw him for what he was and what he had been, and perhaps that would be dangerous for them.

Almost as dangerous as it was to miss him.

_"I've missed you."_

* * *

_All the times_  
_That I've cried_  
_All this wasted_  
_It's all inside_  
_And I feel_  
_All this pain_  
_Stuffed it down_  
_It's back again_  
_And I lie_  
_Here in bed_  
_All alone_  
_I can't mend_  
_But I feel_  
_Tomorrow will be ok_

Killing herself had been her final regret in the end.

When she had been a naive novice, Ojeda, had been her regret. Then giving away her son had been her regret. Until the years passed and burned away with the Inquisition until she allowed herself to have one more novice. Allowed herself to have one more love and one more child. Silently promising herself that she would have no more regrets.

In the end, Maria had lied to herself, killing herself with Ojeda's blade. Dying on the cold mosaic floor of the Sultan's palace as her novice fought for his life  _or had it been hers?_

By the time he landed beside her that regret and welted up inside of her. 

 _"Go."_ She choked out as blood built up inside of her throat.

Maybe in the end she could feel content that she had done what was right by the ones that she loved.

* * *

_But I'm on the outside_  
_And I'm looking in_  
_I can see through you_  
_See your true colors_  
_'Cause inside you're ugly_  
_You're ugly like me_  
_I can see through you_  
_See to the real you_

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, I know, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Based on the song "Outside" by Staind


End file.
